Because of you
by pAnda143
Summary: Hinata just escaped from the branded seal and now she’s on the run. Now she hates everyone in Konoha and she urges to get stronger, maybe return to have revenge. [undecided pairings&bad language].
1. Chapter 1

**pAnda143: heylo0!! Hinata's character is like OC.. nd JOIN THE DARK SIDE! WE BRING MILK AND COOKIES!**

**Nee-san: "Bonks on head" hurry up and do the disclaimer!!! **

**pAnda143: o..o..o..k.k.kkk n..n.nee-san..**

**Nee-san: ppl are waiting!!**

**pAnda143: I don't own Naruto or the characters.. if I did Hinata would be in the dark side! Oh and at one point Sakura would be dead!**

**Nee-san: "glares at pAnda143"**

**pAnda143: j..j.jokin b.b.bout the s.s.sakura part!!! T.T **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_You Hinata Hyuga is hereby disowned and have a cursed seal placed on you!" the head of clan's booming voice echoed through the meeting hall where all Hyuga elders are seated. The murmuring of elders was now replacing the silence, most agreeing and some in outrage. _

_The said quivering girl with short midnight blue locks and lavender eyes quivering stopped as soon as the announcement was finished. All emotion left her and was replaced by anger, tears flowed from her blank eyes as she lifted her head and looked straight in the eyes of the head that she called father._

_Two Hyuga guards went beside Hinata and bent down to help the girl up, only for there hands to be slapped away. Before they could do anything else Hinata unnoticeably took out two kunai and gripped it in both hands. In her mind she shrieked in agony and felt betrayed, "no!" she whispered to herself. "Nononononononono!"_

"_Hoi get up!" the guard ordered, disgusted at the sight of a weak Hyuga "I said Get…" the guard didn't get to finish his sentence as a flash of metal sliced his neck._

"_No!" she repeated but with a louder voice, "I will not have my destiny decided by you!"_

_The other guard shared the same fate as his companion and blood rained on Hinata's white Kimono, only silence was within the hall once again._

_Standing up and looking at her father with blank eyes she smirked at his horrified expression, "We'll meet again __**Hyuga-sama**__," she said in a voided of emotion voice, making sure to say his name with venom. With one last look at her only caring cousin she jumped out of the window into the night hearing the frantic orders of her father to capture her._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Hinata's tears still flowed down her cheeks as she exited the Konoha north gates with 2 anbu guards hot on her trail. The nice, shy, weak Hyuga was gone, it was only plain Hinata who is about to become a missing-nin. Her determination made her move faster, there was nothing left for her in that village just more pain and trapped within a clan. _

_It wasn't her fault she was nice and that she didn't want to hurt people, it wasn't her fault she had low self-esteem. Thinking of the past years she forgot why she was willing to stay there when her father pulled her down or those years her crush didn't notice her. Getting out of her thoughts the border line was close, just a few more metres and she'd be safe. _

_Crossing the border the anbu stopped as they were permitted not to cross the border, Hinata noticed the anbu stopped and she also stopped a few metres. Hinata's tears have dried up and the blood on her white kimono was still drenched, she turned to face the anbu with an evil smirk on her face. They waited for her to make a move, with all her courage she showed them her middle finger before laughing and taking off before they changed their mind to catch her._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tsunade messaged her temples, it was hard to understand that the sweet, shy, kind girl killed two chuunins and is running away from Konoha at this second. Oh how she wished she had some sake right now, but she needed to be alert for the anbu who would most likely soon capture the Hyuga exile. _

_Lifting her head up as if waiting for something she called out, "So the mission was unsuccessful in capturing the Hyuga exile," knowing she was right she continued on. "What happened while capturing the Hyuga?"_

_Two anbu appeared in front of her and reported the mission, "The mission was unsuccessful, and we had no encounters of any danger."_

"_There's more isn't there," Tsunade stated out plainly._

_The other anbu stepped up, "Godaime, I assure you it isn't important."_

_Opening her eyes she glared at the two anbu, "I don't care if it isn't important, and tell me what happened."_

_The anbu obeying her order told of the incident flatly, "When she crossed the border she turned around and stuck her middle finger at us before taking off."_

"…"

"…"

"_Alright, you are dismissed." Tsunade replied in a straight voice, while inside her she was laughing like hell. The two anbu disappeared and Tsunade released a small laugh then a long sigh. Turning her chair to look out the window showing the whole village, she smirked, "If I were her I would do the same, if I had a jerk of a father."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxs_

**a/n: its bad! I noe!! im the worst speller too! Just wait!! I'll become go0d someday!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**pAnda143: another chappy… jeez… I feel bothered…(not)**

**nee-san: watchin supernatural.. Get lost..**

**pAnda143: … ok… I do not own Naruto… "Whispers" **_**I will someday!**_

**Nee-san:** **AHHH, my Dean is hurt...HURT! ARGHHH! "Shakes the living daylights out of pAnda143 and punches her out of the room because of her blind rage.' After so and so minutes ' He's ok, He's ok! YAY! Dean, Dean...YAY! Sings and dances in the corridor while pAnda143 is still unconscious**

**pAnda143: … I see the light… [Unconscious**

**Nee-san: "starts pinching pAnda143's cheek"**

…**[few minutes later..**

**pAnda143: "wakes up and rubs eyes" nee-san…what are you..**

**nee-san: hehehehe.. "Evil smirk"**

**pAnda143: "runs to a mirror and sees nee-san braided her hair!!" NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Nee-san: -. -…What? I'm innocent.. "cough" sorry for the LLLLLLAATTTTEEE update!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had been running for 3 days and for the past hour five charka signatures had been following her. Tired of waiting and wanting to fight she stopped on a tree branch. "I know your there, come out."

All at once 4 figures jumped out of the bushes, "Eh! What's a wittle bittle Hyuga doing out in the dark scary woods at night?" an annoying female voice asked and Hinata rolled her eyes.

**[a/n so unHinata like…**

"Don't ask me that and I won't ask you why four big scawy sound-nins are doing near Konoha border," replied Hinata imitating the sarcasm in the sound-nins voice.

"Listen brat! We could just shove your ass in hell then drag you back to Orochimaru to slice those pretty eyes of yours!" the female sound-nin replied annoyed. "So shut your mouth and be a good girl before your pretty little neck is sliced!"

Hinata smirked, "PMSing already, and I thought OLD wenches could control themselves. It's always the loud ones who are weak."

The female soundnin was then restrained by her team mate.

"Tayuya, calm yourself, the little brat is trying to make you pissed off more than usual." called a lazy male voice and with the shadows enclosing their faces only there figures shun through and he seamed to be the largest of the group.

"_So Tayuya is her name_," thought Hinata.

"So what fat ass, this piece of trash needs to be taken out." replied Tayuya. "Besides, doesn't mean if you're a male you can boss me around!"

Before the large man could pounce on his kunoichi team mate, another male [judging by his figure held him back. "Jirobu, we need to focus on our target!"

"Hai Sakon," Jirobu stopped struggling and replied.

[**a/n isn't it obvious that it's the sound 4…if it isn't I'm deeply sorry!**

"So where were we, uh yes, the Hyuga." The male who was called Sakon turned to Hinata, "Hmm? Still here? You know you could have left while we were obviously distracted."

Hinata widened her eyes at this; she could just feel the evil smirks of the sound-nins. Then another charka signature was coming in their direction but this charka signature was stronger. The sound-nins obviously recognized it since they weren't moving. A rustle to her right and the bushes were pushed back to reveal Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto.

"What are you wasting your time for? You do know of the original mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke?" Kabuto demanded.

"Yep! Tell the whole world four eyes," Tayuya replied in the same sarcasm as before.

Kabuto instantly turned to Hinata who was standing there with her jaw dropped; he looked back and forth at the sound-nin and the Hyuga taking a long while to process in his mind. "Hyuga…sound four… Hyuga…Hyuga with no curse seal…" he thought placing his pointer finger on his chin.

Smacking his fist in his other hand he finally got it. "What's a Hyuga doing here?" he replied clueless.

"_Baka…_" everyone thought except the clueless Kabuto.

Instantly Kabuto appeared behind Hinata and gave a round house kick to her head sending her flying in the air before poofing into smoke. "Well, that's done!" Kabuto said while brushing off non-existent dirt on his shoulders, "Now useless obstacles are out of the way, get back to your mission."

The 4 sound-nin just stood there with a WTF expression on their faces. **[a/n I bet YOU have a WTF expression! **Then Kabuto's expression changed to a serious one, "You've been wasting your time on a kage bunshin since the beginning you followed the Hyuga, continue with your mission and don't fail it." Kabuto started to walk away a few metres then stopped, "If you fail…you will have to deal with me."

When Kabuto was out of ear range Tayuya decided to break the silence, "Well that's great, not ONLY we have a gay snake pedophile, perverted people and deranged sexist men," Tayuya wailed. "We have Bipolar nerds!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cheh…guess my kage bunshin is gone but why were they planning to capture the Uchiha?" she muttered to herself while heading for the wide paddock full of long lush grass and flowers known as Kusagakure. "Heh, not my problem."

Scanning the area with her byakugan she located a hot spring not too far away, "guess I need a bath and a new disguise." She muttered to herself while stripping herself and entering the warm water.

Her pale skin now had a soft tan and scratches from tree branches were visible. The two chuunins blood and her blood turned the stream a slight pale red, when the blood was off and the dirt was out of her hair she slowly stood up to her bloodied kimono. Hinata took out the last items she hid in her kimono, two bloody kunai, two senbons that held the hem of her kimono and a few cash. She laid her possessions near her and scrubbed the blood off her kimono, then placed it on a dry rock for it to dry before dawn. When finishing doing it she wore her undergarments with a mesh shirt over, and then sat on a rock to meditate.

"_Be ready __**Hiashi! **__Because I'm gonna kick your sorry ass goodbye!" _Hinata vowed to herself before falling asleep in a cross-legged position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n SOOOORRYYY!! I was…busy…well I'll type a longer chappy next time!! Action and fighting is gonna come soon!! Coz I love action, well please R&R! sorry if yo0 think I suck! ALSO THANKY YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3sorry!

**NOTE FROM pAnda143:**

**SORRY!! I'M BUSY WITH FRKN ASSIGNMENTS AND HOMEWORK… **

**BUT I PUT UP A FANFIC I WROTE LONG AGO…**

**KINDA SIMILAR TO THIS ONE BUT PLEASE READ IT!!**

**I PROBABLY CONTINUE IT…**

**BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COMPLETE THINGS…**

**I CAN'T EVEN COMPLETE DRAWINGS EITHER…**

**T.T**

**BYE!! MANY SORRYS!! **


End file.
